


Spidey's Got A Bug!

by VoltKnight



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Generation Z Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltKnight/pseuds/VoltKnight
Summary: When Spider Baby gets sick, Iron Dad (+ 2 AIs) do what they gotta do.Rated T for literally one curse.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Spidey's Got A Bug!

Peter woke groggy and uncomfortable. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. Every part of him ached, his stomach felt weird, and his head was pounding.

Groaning, Peter rolled over in bed and checked his phone, flinching at the bright screen.

'Be good while I'm gone! Call if you need anything. Love you!'

Right. It was Saturday and May had left early in the morning for the weekend at a conference. Peter had been looking forward to spending the time playing APEX with Ned and doing engineering with Mr. Stark. 

A sudden wet cough wracked through his body and a violent sneeze had his phone flinging across the room.

"Ugh…," Peter groaned and let himself faceplant back into bed. He was supposed to head to the tower later today and he didn't want to let Mr. Stark down. 

Peter looked at the watch on his wrist, trying to suss out the time. Maybe if he went back to sleep now he would feel better later. He squinted at the face of the watch, but none of the shapes turned into anything comprehensible. Giving up, and closing his eyes, Peter sighed.

"Karen?" He asked the room at large, hoping she could hear him.

"How may I help you, Peter?"  
Peter jumped as the voice came from his watch. That's right! Mr. Stark had put the AI in his watch as a present.

"What time's it?" He slurred, still face down in his bed.

"It is 10AM. Are you alright, Peter? Your temperature is 100.2. Shall I call Mr. Stark?"

Peter frowned. It was probably just a little cold. Nothing to worry Mr. Stark over.

"I'm okay, Karen. Can you set an alarm for 2PM? I gotta be up by then."

"Alarm set, Peter."

Peter sighed and closed his eyes. He just needed a bit more sleep. His metabolism would take care of it surely. 

With one last cough, Peter drifted off.

* * *

Peter woke to voices.

"-the hell's going on? Why is he on the ceiling?" 

Mr. Stark?

Peter groaned and tried to open his eyes, but his vision swam. He tried to rub at them, only to flinch as his hand connected painfully with his already pounding head.

"Kid?! Don't unstick okay?"

Peter frowned. Unstick? "Whaa-?"

Nothing was making sense. His body still hurt and his head was pounding and-

"Peter be careful, okay? Karen called me over and said your sick and now you're on the ceiling? I'm…. Really out of my depth here honestly."

Peter closed his eyes. This dream was making zero sense.

"Pete?"

Peter mumbled something and curled tighter into a ball.

"Peter?"

Peter closed his eyes.

* * *

When he'd gotten the alert from Karen, Tony had been avoiding work anyway and was more than willing to check in on his charge. The kid's aunt was away and he had been looking forward to watching Peter's brain work.

What Tony hadn't been prepared for, was letting himself into the Queens apartment and finding a boy-sized burrito huddled in the ceiling.

He'd tried talking to the kid, but he was too groggy to answer.

"So… Any updates, Karen?" Tony was staring up at the kid.

"Peter's condition does not seem to be improving, sir. I would recommend lowering his temperature and ensuring he gets adequate fluids," the AI replied succinctly.

"Cool cool, and how would you recommend I do that while he's on the ceiling?" 

Karen took her time responding. Tony sighed. His penchant for AIs with attitude clearly hadn't skipped Karen either.

"Because of his weakened state, Peter's powers seem to be out of his full control."

"Thank you, Karen." Tony assumed that would be about all the help he would get from her. Looking around the room, he pulled out Peter's desk chair and took a seat. He stroked his goatee and watched the boy on the ceiling.

He knew the kid was way stronger than he looked, so prying him off was probably not a great idea. But he also couldn't just leave Peter up there. Tony didn't know how sick he was, but he wanted to bring him back to the tower just in case. 

Tony had watched Peter deal with his powers. They seemed to react to his emotions most often. Usually as a defense mechanism. So maybe something spooked him into sticking to the ceiling in his sickened state. What would calm him down…?

Tony snapped his fingers.

"Hey Karen? Can you play one of Petey's favorite songs?"

He was met with silence. Then he heard…. Galloping? And voices?  
"I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road."

Tony frowned at the ceiling.  
"What the fu-hell?"

"It's 'Old Town Road' by Lil Nas X, sir," FRIDAY chirped helpfully from his phone.

"I got the horses in the back. Horse tack is attached-" the song continued.

"Remind me to introduce him to Metallica," Tony said absently.

Regardless, the song seemed to be having it's desired effect. As Tony watched, Peter seemed to shuffle around a bit and cough. He let out a small groan.

"I suggest being ready to catch him, sir," FRIDAY jumped in. Tony moved closer and held out his arms, just as Peter let out a violent cough and seemed to unstick all at once.

He landed in Tony's arms with an impact that sent Tony to his knees.  
"Getting a bit old for this, kid," Tony grunted.

Peter groaned and turned in his arms.  
"Mr. Stark?" 

Tony couldn't help a smile. He ran his fingers through Peter's sweaty hair.  
"Hey, kid. How you feeling?"

Peter let out another groan and started shifting around. "Mmmm...bad. Really, really-" he stopped talking and rolled onto all fours.

"Pete?" Tony was getting worried.  
"Uggghhhh." Tony reached out, only to be shoved back into the chair he had been sat in. Peter bolted out of the room.  
"Peter?" Before Tony could get his bearings, he heard retching from down the hall. He felt himself grimace. Poor kid.

Getting to his feet, Tony went to the kitchen to fill a glass with water. It wouldn't solve everything, but he knew some water would be welcome. 

He waited for the noise from the bathroom to quiet down before looking in. Peter was pale and panting.

"Hey, buddy. Feeling any better?" Tony placed the glass near Peter's knee.

Peter groaned. After a moment, he reached for the glass and swished some water around. He took another sip and finally glanced over to Tony.

"M-Mr. Stark. Why did I hear 'Old Town Road' on repeat?" Peter rested his head on his arm. "Am I still dreaming?"

Tony chuckled. "No such luck, kiddo. Looks like you caught some bug."

Peter hummed, face still buried in his arm.  
"Mr. Stark…"  
"Yeah, kid?"  
"Spiders aren't bugs."

Tony stared at Peter.  
"I am only letting that truly _terrible_ joke slide because you're sick."

Peter seemed to snort at him, but it could have been a cough.

"Once you can go a couple minutes without your insides on the outside, I'm taking you back to the tower."

Peter might have said something but it got buried under another wave of sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: description of character getting sick. I don't think it's too bad, but better safe than sorry I guess.
> 
> Also, this is my first fic ever published online! I usually hate when people write that at the beginning, so here it is at the end.


End file.
